evefandomcom-20200223-history
Revenant
Do you know what you are, capsuleer? The truth will not comfort you. You are a frightened child running headfirst towards oblivion. And I? I am the only one who tried to stop you. I am the Messiah that you turned against. You persecuted me, hunted my children. Vowed to burn my Promised Land to ash. Now I have returned, and I know you better than you know yourself. I will vanquish your fear, and commute your flesh to dust. ''- Sansha Kuvakei'' Special Abilities 100% bonus to fighter, fighter-bomber damage and hitpoints Amarr Carrier Skill Bonuses: 10% bonus to fighter and fighter-bomber max velocity per level Can fit 1 additional Warfare Link module per level Caldari Carrier Skill Bonuses: 50% bonus to Capital Energy and Shield transfer range per level Can deploy 1 additional Fighters or Fighter Bombers or Drones per level Role Bonuses: 99% reduction in CPU need for Warfare Link modules Can fit Projected Electronic Counter Measures 200% bonus to Fighter or Fighter Bomber control range Immune to all forms of Electronic Warfare Shield Statistics * Shield Capacity - 1000000 HP * Shield EM Damage Resistance - 0 % * Shield Explosive Damage Resistance - 50 % * Shield Kinetic Damage Resistance - 40 % * Shield Thermal Damage Resistance - 20 % * Shield recharge time - 39200 s Armor Statistics * Armor Capacity - 590000 HP * Armor EM Damage Resistance - 50 % * Armor Explosive Damage Resistance - 20 % * Armor Kinetic Damage Resistance - 25 % * Armor Thermal Damage Resistance - 35 % Structure Statistics * Structure Capacity - 560000 HP * Structure EM Damage Resistance - 0 % * Structure Explosive Damage Resistance - 0 % * Structure Kinetic Damage Resistance - 0 % * Structure Thermal Damage Resistance - 0 % Capacitor Statistics * Capacitor Recharge Time - 5362.5 s * Capacitor Capacity - 82500 Gj Drone Statistics * Drone Bay Capacity - 200000 m3 * Drone Bandwidth - 7500 Mbit/sec Targetting * Maximum Targeting Range - 184 000 m * Max Locked Targets - 6 * Radar Sensor Strength - 165 points * Signature Radius - 11 870 m * Scan Resolution - 45 mm Other Ship Statistics * Max Velocity - 60 m/sec * Inertia Modifier - 0.04 * Cargo Capacity - 1405 m3 * Corporate Hangar Capacity - 50000 m3 * Fuel Bay Capacity - 5000 m3 * Ship Maintenance Bay Capacity - 2500000 m3 * Mass - 1 546 875 000 kg * Volume - 62 000 000 m3 * Warp Speed - 1.0 AU/s * Jump Drive Maximum Range - 5 ly * Jump Drive Fuel Need - Helium Isotope * Jump Drive Capacitor Need - 95% Skill Requirements Capital Ships 1 Advanced Spaceship Command 5 Spaceship Command 5 Amarr Carrier 3 Capital Ships 3 Advanced Spaceship Command 5 Spaceship Command 5 Amarr Battleship 5 Spaceship Command 4 Amarr Cruiser 4 Spaceship Command 3 Amarr Frigate 4 Spaceship Command 1 Drone Interfacing 5 Drones 5 Caldari Carrier 3 Capital Ships 3 Advanced Spaceship Command 5 Spaceship Command 5 Caldari Battleship 5 Spaceship Command 4 Caldari Cruiser 4 Spaceship Command 3 Caldari Frigate 4 Spaceship Command 1 Drone Interfacing 5 Drones 5 Jump Drive Operation 1 Navigation 5 Warp Drive Operation 5 Navigation 1 Science 5 Category:Sansha Ships Category:Super Capital Ships Category:Supercarriers